Unexpected
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan have a very unexpected incounter...Involves rape/Hidan likeing rape


Kakuzu sighed, He was tired and today couldn't have draged on any more than it possably did. Pain decied to throw a party wich meant everyone got drunk and did a bunch of stupid shit, Like Tobi comeing on to Deidara, Big mistake. Since Sasori was right beside him..

_Flashback._

_Tobi stumbled over to the tall lean blond who was leaning against the wall listening to something Konan was saying to him politely. Tobi sighed Deidara was so sexy right now yet he didn't know why..He felt awefully funny .. _

_Tobi, The poor boy didn't know they spiked his applejuice with a small blue pill called extasy._

_"Dei-chan !" Tobi called out loudly makeing konan and deidara look at him._

_"Yeah un?" Deidara answered politely._

_"You are so sexy dei-chan!" Tobi wispered loudly, Very loudly in deed, It got everyone in the room's attention._

_They watched as tobi pushed the young boy against the wall and proceeded to kiss him, Almost._

_If it wasn't for a certon fiery red head he would have gotten away with it. But, Sasori quickly put a stop to his motions, Slamming Tobi against the floor ready to strike again but luckily Deidara caught his wrist before it made contact a second time._

_"What? You wanted him to kiss you?" Sasori yelled at his boyfriend._

_"No! The spiked him, He dosen't know what he's doing sasori! Un!" Deidara yelled._

_Everyone watched as the red head stood back up, They knew what was about to happen._

_Sasori stepped closer to deidara until he was almost nose to nose with the blonde, who was now pressed against the wall once again._

_"Deidara you better not forget who youre talking to." Sasori growled in a low tone._

_"Y-yes un..." Deidara stuttered._

_The wicked sound of hand meeting cheek thundered threw the room as sasori slapped the blonde in the face._

_Deidara kept his head turned to the side, But glared at sasori, slowly turning his head back to be face to face once more._

_"Danna..." Deidara growled grabbing hand fulls of the red head's shirt angry._

_Kakuzu was about to step in when sasori put his hand tightly around the other's neck, cutting off his air supply but something stopped him._

_Deidara moaned, Not in pain but plesure._

_"Danna..."_

_"Don't forget dei, You're my bitch." And with a hard kiss to the lips they proceeded to drag each other to their bedroom to do god knows what._

Kakuzu shook his head, Those two were weird. He didn't even want to think about how they treated each other in bed.

He slammed the door to his and hidan's shared room, He wasn't really tired but it was better than listening to Tobi sing along to the music playing and dance around in his panties. Yes he said panties.

He flicked the light on and looked around the room for hidan, Who had gotten piss drunk and stumbled to their room meer hours ago.

He growled when he spotted the retard in his bed instead of his own bed. It wasn't the first time Hidan had mixed up their beds.

He sighed and stormed over to his bed, Snaching the covers off of the younger man. "You get the hell out of my bed do you hear me!" He screamed.

His eyes widened as he saw the young male laying in his bed...Naked. His silver mass of hair toussled from sleep and his eyes tired.

Hidan's eyes snapped open and he started to get up only to be grabbed by a semi angry Kakuzu.

Kakuzu held his hand over the silver haired man's mouth tightly, his other hand grabbing his upper arm so tightly it was sure to leave bruses.

"Okay okay! I'm going mmmm!" Hidan was silenced by the hand growing tighter on his mouth.

"Shut up, You aren't going anywhere..." Kakuzu threw him back down on the bed and roughly ripped his own clothes from his body. He wasn't going to waste any time getting what he wanted, Hidan was imortal after all, So he had a very long time to get over the fact he was about to be raped.

And he was, In the beginning.

Hidan's eyes widened as Kakuzu positioned himself at his small entrance and plunged himself inside.

What the fuck was going on? Hidan screamed in pain and Kakuzu screamed in plesure. Why was this happening?

Why hidan asked himself as Kakuzu pounded into him. He now had tears streaming down his pale face, What in jashin was going on?

Kakuzu! S-stop! Jashin stop!" Hidan screamed.

Kakuzu silenced him with a kiss, Roughly placeing his lips over the smaller man's and makeing out with a almost seemingly willing Hidan.

He thrusted harder makeing hidan scream again, Only this time it was a different sound. Kakuzu stopped and looked at the smaller man.

"Do that again please!" Hidan begged.

He was begging now? Kakuzu hesitantly started to thrust again going deep and slow and fast and hard makeing hidan cry out in...plesure?

"What...I'm...And you're..." He was confused.

Who could injoy being raped?

"Kakuzu! Y-Yes! Harder please!" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu went faster, His mind not his own at this moment.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten...He counted the moans..He was almost there he coculated.

And he was right. Afew more thrusts and hidan panted out he was comeing.

With a scream and a white hot flash hidan came, Cum smearing on both their chests.

Kakuzu came seeing him come, That was...Unexpected..

The crashed down beside each other, Panting and sweating.

"What the fuck?" Kakuzu managed.

"I'm so you're bitch now."


End file.
